Fate Of The Animates
by Ai no Angeru
Summary: This story reflects on the lives of the Animates before, during, and after the conquest of GalaxiaChaos.


Hey Ya'll! It's me again! I'm writing a story that has a new plot. It includes Iron Mouse, Aluminum Seiren, Tin Nyanko, and Lead Crow. Ever wonder what happened to these characters before and after Galaxia appeared? Here's your answer! Also I got a really nice mushy love story for them. If you like this story, just thank the guy I've been crushing on lately! Dissi; PG-13, and I don't own Sailor Moon. If I did, do you really think that I would be sitting on my A@# all day just writing fan fics? PS. I'm using the human names for them when they aren't in senshi form. Kay? And I suggest to the owner(s) of this site, to please include the Animamates in the list of characters.   
  
Nezu Chuuku= Sailor Iron Mouse aka Sailor Chuu  
  
Akane Karasuma= Sailor Lead Crow aka Sailor Coronis  
  
Suzu Nyanko= Sailor Tin Nyanko aka Sailor Mau  
  
Aya Reiko=Sailor Aluminum Seiren aka Sailor Mermaid  
  
Prologue  
  
~CH #1 The Fate Sealed For The Unknown Senshi~  
  
Nezu slumped down in the bushes behind Suzu's house. "I'm gonna have to run to the meeting to avoid being late, but I'm scared of Suzu. Help me Akane-chan!" Akane sighed and shook her head. "Really Nezu. Can't you act more mature? Queen Serenity is waiting, and can't you wait until after the meeting, so Nyanko can kill you later? I came all from Coronis to atend this meeting and I'm not gonna let your childish fears stop me." Aya smirked. "I came all the way from Mermaid, and that's farther away than Coronis." Nezu glared at a sniggering Aya, and she started crying. "WHY CAN'T ANYBODY AGREE WITH ME THAT SUZU IS AN EVIL CAT THAT HATES ME!!" Aya dragged Nezu into the backyard and followed Akane into the other shortcut. She let go Nezu's ear abruptly and winced when she heard a crash. Nezu jumped up in a flash and tackled Aya. "You ruined my beautiful ear, and you'll pay dearly!" Akane reached into the dust cloud of faces, and hands, and pulled them apart. Akane put Nezu front in line and Aya in the back. Akane flicked Nezu's head, and shook a finger at Aya. "You two behave, and now MARCH!" They trudged off onto the abandoned street.   
  
"Ma te!!!," Suzu yelled. She sped up and slowed down enough not to crash into Aya. Akane and Nezu took no notice and kept walking. Akane turned her head to smile briefly at Suzu, but she suddenly crashed into Nezu. "Nezu! What's your problem?!" Nezu trembled violently and pointed toward the center. "Who the hell is that," Suzu whispered. Akane shrugged and pushed Nezu's face out of the way. "Who are you? And can you let us pass? We're kinda in a hurry." The woman in the street smiled evilly. "I am Galaxia, and I have come here for your star seeds." Her bronze fuku clanked as she stood up from her kneeling position, and she thrust a mass of light at Akane. The light got closer, as Akane stood still paralyzed in fear. Aya pushed Akane away, and screamed as the frisbee flew through her. Galaxia smiled as Aya's blue star seed floated on her outstretched hand.   
  
Akane held Aya's head in her lap. "Aya don't go please. You can't go. She's evil, and your soul is in her hands." Aya smiled painfully and winced as a spasm of pain ripped through her body. "Akane-chan, you're my best friend, and you just deserve to live. Tell Nezu……..I…I'm sorry, for everything I teased her about." Aya's head slumped and her hand chilled Akane, who rubbed it trying to arm it. Suzu growled and she clenched her fists. Nezu stood back to back with Akane and they all waited for her next move. "Damn you Galaxia! You took away my best friend, and you'll p---," her threat was cut short when Galaxia removed her star seed too. "Akane!" Nezu grabbed Akane's star seed and rushed to her. "Here Suzu. Take this." Suzu didn't answer. Nezu turned to look and looked around. "I'm the only one left."   
  
Nezu's eyesight blurred as held in tears burst through. "Who Are you?!" Nezu screamed at the blur of bronze energy. "I am the Ruler of The Galaxy. You will help me dominate it." Nezu screamed in fury. "Never! Evil will never win!" She shrieked as pain rent through her, and through half closed eyes that her white star seed was clustered with Suzu's black one, and Akane's brown star seed. "We will be saved someday. And we will live to enjoy life again, without the taint of evil." 


End file.
